


Farkas and the Woman

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkas has a job and he will be paid-very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farkas and the Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woofy78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofy78/gifts).



> A little something for you.

Farkas stood by the door of inn, searching the interior, for the woman he was supposed to meet.  
He had been informed of this job, just as he had returned from Markarth and dealing with an escaped criminal who turned out to be quite the formidable warrior.

It had taken him a wee bit longer than he expected to deal with the man and once he had dispatched him, he was thankful that he had only managed to receive a few shallow cuts for his efforts.

Farkas was tired, he ached and he longed to just relax, but duty called and he was not one to shirk his responsibilities, no matter what the reason.

His eyes moved over the patrons of the inn and finally he caught a glimpse of her, as she wove her way through the crowd towards him.

Her long brown hair, hung well down her back, loose. The light of the fire and candles made it seem as if it were a deeper shade of brown than it was.  
She was dressed in Nordic armor and around her neck, hung an ice wolf’s pelt, tied with a large sliver colored clasp in the shape of a wolf.

Her oval face was lightly covered in a sheen of perspiration and her cheeks were rosy, but it was her lips he focused on, aye her lips. They were full and lush and pink and ever so tempting.  
Farkas caught himself wanting to kiss her lips.

He shook the thought from his mind as she came to stand before him and she stood there, one hand on her hip, looking at him.  
He could not help but smile as he caught sight of the swell of her bosom and he wondered if she would mind so terribly if he were to lie his head there and rest.

He shook himself.

“It is about time, I thought you were not coming.” She said rapidly as she stalked past him and out into the snowy night.

“I came as quickly as I could.”

Farkas thought it sounded a little too whiny, his explanation, but it was true. He had no reason to lie.

She turned to face him, snowflakes upon her hair and one landed for the briefest of moments on her cheek, before it melted turning into a wet spot that Farkas wanted to touch.

“What is it that you need?” He spoke after looking away, sure his face was red.

She stared at him, as if she were contemplating between slapping him or berating him for his tardiness.

“I need you to deal with a man; he has persistently chased after me and has even gone as far as trying to become overly friendly with me-if you understand my meaning. I need you to speak with him, or whatever else is required to stop him from assailing me every time I go into that inn.”

Farkas smiled to himself. It sounded as if he had another Mikael to deal with. But what he could not understand was, if she were wearing the armor she was, why was she incapable of dealing with him on her own? She did not seem in the least to be incapable of dealing with anyone that dare cross her.

He nodded to her.

“I assure you, when I am finished with him, he won’t even dare to look at you. Is that what you want?”

She glanced down at the snow covered ground and dipped her head in acknowledgement.

  
~~*~~

  
Farkas returned to the woman a few minutes later, a grin on his face from ear to ear.

“All taken care of, he should not be a bother anymore.”

The woman smiled and stepped forward, closer to Farkas.

He caught a whiff of rose and something else.

In her hand she held a coin purse, and from the looks of it, it was a hefty amount within.

“I hope that this is enough.” She said firmly, meeting his eyes.

Farkas reached out his hand and took the coin purse and as he did, his fingers touched her.

“I wish there were another way, to thank you for your service.” She spoke in a low sultry voice.

Farkas nodded before he even thought and took her hand in his and pulled her to his chest.  
Her eyes shone and he stared at her pink lips and then, he dropped his lips to hers and briefly kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and opened her mouth to his and allowed his tongue to play with hers.

She sighed against him and whispered his name.

“I thought you would have been here sooner, when you knew it was me that offered the job.”

“Aye, I would have been, but the horse cart took a little longer than I expected it to. I ran here as fast as I could, my love.” Farkas grabbed her behind and gave it a squeeze.

“Shall we retire to our room and I can repay you for your services properly?” She inquired, giving him a look somewhere between I want to take you here right now and you will be sore by morning when I am finished with you.

Farkas swept her up into his arms and carried her into the inn and up to their room, kicking the door open then he closed it behind him as they entered the room.

He deposited her on her feet and stood smiling as she began to remove her armor slowly.

“Now woman, what was that about paying me for my services properly?”


End file.
